


Sufficient Mystery

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little PWP about Alex & Astra, my favorite Supergirl side ship that I hope to give a little more attention at some point.  In the meantime, enjoy the laughs and the hot sex.  Special thanks to streepytime, who headcanoned this with me in rather granular detail.  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sufficient Mystery

Alex unlocked the door to her place, slightly worse for wear but fortunately unhurt.  The lights were all out, but she could hear the television still on low, playing an episode of The Honeymooners.  She grabbed the remote and clicked it off.  She knew Astra liked to fall asleep with the background noise, even though she was sleeping the spare bedroom.

She had to admit, it beat coming home to an empty place.  Astra had been staying here since her uneasy truce with the DEO resulted in a low-dose kryptonite chip being surgically implanted in the tissue beneath her shoulder blade.  She was still tall and strong, but no longer quite so… superpowered.  Nothing Alex couldn’t handle if it came down to it.  

Not that she expected problems.  Despite the occasional tension, Astra seemed to be doing her best to be a good houseguest.  And tension, Alex had been musing lately, wasn’t always a bad thing.

Alex flicked on the kitchen light and went to pour herself a scotch, when she heard some low moaning coming from the spare bedroom.  She set her glass down and walked down the hall to hear Astra’s moaning, and then crying, getting louder.  She peered around the doorframe and saw Astra in the dark, tossing in bed.  She knew those kinds of tortured sleeps; Kara used to have them, filled with fitful moving around in bed and weeping for her lost family, her destroyed home, and in Astra’s case, probably even her dead husband.  After a moment of hesitation, Alex knew she needed to go wake her and remind her that she was safe.  

She moved across the floor with heavy steps, leaned over the bed, and placed a hand on Astra’s shoulder.  “Astra,” she said softly, “Astra, wake up.”

Alex felt Astra’s hand fly up to grasp her wrist and pull her down onto the bed.  Alex grabbed the other hand before she could get a real hold and pinned it to the mattress.  It was all in her sleep, it was just reflexes, Alex knew, but frustrating nevertheless.

“Damnit, Astra, wake up!” she hissed.

Astra’s eyes flew open, and found Alex with her face inches from hers, half on top of her, one wrist pinned to the mattress.  “Agent…” she began, somewhat bewildered.

“You were having a nightmare,” Alex said, slightly irritable.  She pushed herself up and pulled her hands away.  Astra almost looked disappointed.  “Are you okay?”

Astra seemed to suddenly become aware of the tears on her face, still wet.  She reached up and wiped them quickly, not wanting to be seen in such a state.  “Fine, thank you.”  She sat up.  “And you?  You completed your mission safely?”   As she did so, the sheet fell away, and Alex was confronted with Astra’s naked breasts.

Alex allowed herself a split-second glance before averting her eyes.  “Jesus Christ, Astra.”

“Why do you say this?  I have seen his show on the television, on Sunday mornings.  It is… boring and incomprehensible.”

Alex snorted.  “I wasn’t expecting you to be sleeping naked, that’s all.”

Astra cocked her head, looking at her curiously.  “How else would I sleep?”

Alex shook her head.  “I don’t know, some of us like pajamas.  Or sweatpants.”

“Do you?”  Astra shifted in the bed, the conversation having clearly engaged her curiosity, and the covers dropped a little further. 

Even in the half-dark, Alex’s eyes couldn’t help another glance at her exceptionally fit body.  She licked her lips and reminded herself what the topic of conversation was.  “Um, yeah, I sleep in shorts and ah … well, you’ve seen me in the mornings.  Shorts and, uh, you know.  A t-shirt.”

_ Kara’s aunt, Kara’s aunt,  _ she reminded herself.

_ Kinda hot, kinda hot, _ her brain answered.  Then she realized that that probably wasn’t her brain.

“Yes,” Astra answered, her eyes settling on Alex’s face.  She didn’t speak for a moment, and Alex felt her gaze studying and taking her in.  She seemed to be listening for something.  “Are you alright, Agent?  Your heartbeat is elevated.”

Alex cursed herself mentally and took a step toward the door.  Astra’s kryptonite dose was low enough to keep her from flying around and hurling cars and things, but her super-senses still worked a little.  “I’m fine.”

“Why do you look at me like that?”

Alex bit her lip and pointed her eyes up at the window above Astra’s bed.  “Like what?”  But she could feel her cheeks warming a little.  More than a little.

Astra looked vaguely amused for a moment … the blushing, the awkward looks, the elevated heartbeat… Alex knew it wasn’t going to take Astra more than a moment or two to put it together.  “Ah,” she sighed with a look that was not altogether displeased, “you wish to fornicate.”

Alex snorted.  She knew it wasn’t cold in here, but she was having a hard time ignoring the fact that Astra’s nipples were standing up stiff, as if she didn’t mind the idea of it.  “Jesus, Astra, no.”  She started to laugh and walk away, despite the slight arousal she was feeling.

Astra got out of the bed and followed her out into the hall.  “But the elevated heartbeat … and your pupils are dilated… this is arousal, is it not?”

Alex stopped and turned around, not quite prepared for Astra in all her nude glory, standing in front of her, looking like a statue of a Roman god.  “Well, you know … you’re flashing me … THIS…”  She gestured up and down at the length of Astra’s muscled body.

“Is it not to your liking?”  Quizzical.  Curious.  Interested.

Alex surrendered and let herself have an appreciative look.  It had been a little while since she’d been with anyone, let alone anyone who looked like they could deadlift a cement mixer.  “It is…” she admitted, biting her lip and trying ignore the fact that she was, maybe, a little wet.  “But, just… Look, on Earth, we don’t just ask people if they want to ‘fornicate’,” she said, making violent air quotes with her fingers.  “We like to ‘get in the mood’ first.  Did you guys have that on Krypton?  Mood?”

Astra shook her head, looking fascinated.  Alex had to wonder what kind of underwhelming lay Non must have been.  

“Look, it just …”  Even as she kept having to drag her eyes back up to Astra’s face, she tried to explain.  “It would help if you were wearing a little something.  You know, give me a chance to imagine it before you just … whip it all out.  A little mystery’s a good thing.”

Astra thought about this for a minute, then placed both her hands over her firm, round breasts.  “Is this sufficient mystery?”  she asked, and Alex couldn’t tell if she was serious or being playful, but either way, she was both laughing, and finding it harder to walk away from this entire bizarre little scene.

She laid a hand on Astra’s shoulder and looked her in the eye, her dark gaze meeting Astra’s piercing one.  “Look, on Krypton, didn’t you give gifts?”

“Of course.”

“Well, didn’t you wrap them?”

A slow smile dawned over Astra’s face and she allowed her own gaze to roam Alex from head to toe.  Alex simply stood there and waited to see what crazy thing was going to come out of her next.  Finally, after a moment, Astra asked, “May I … unwrap you, Agent?”

Alex grinned slowly.  It was the smoothest thing that had come out of Astra’s mouth so far, and it worked, as far as it went.  “Say please,” she countered.

Astra’s grin became that of a wicked little child.  “Please, Agent Danvers?  May I unwrap you?”

“Call me Alex.  And yes, you may.”

She looked down, watching Astra’s fingers work the buttons on her shirt, moving down her stomach until she’d got the last one, and Alex shrugged it off.  The general’s fingers traced over the contours of Alex’s breasts, and Alex felt a little breath get caught in her throat as they brushed over her nipples, through the thick fabric of her sports bra.  Astra’s hands slid down to Alex’s ribs, thumbs hooked underneath the elastic of the bra, and then tugged it upwards, freeing her from its confines.  She enjoyed being looked at the way Astra was looking at her now, as though her body were indeed a gift that Astra was a little surprised she was being allowed to open.  Alex’s breath quickened, and her hand slipped down from Astra’s shoulder to her breast, palming it and working the hard nipple gently with her thumb.  It earned a little pleased little exhale from Astra.

She continued to watch as Astra’s hands moved down to the waistband of her pants, first unbuckling her belt, then undoing the button fly, and the zipper.  Alex processed that they were still standing in the middle of the hallway, but she was strangely unconcerned.  Why should she care?  Astra was standing with barely a hair’s breadth between them now, pushing Alex’s pants down past her thighs, and then her knees.   Alex found her hands roaming Astra’s body, squeezing eagerly at the fleshy curves of her ass and thighs.  She felt one of Astra’s fingers dip down between her legs and feel the wetness growing there, she shuddered in response to this exploratory touch.

“I knew,” came the pleased murmur from Astra, “that you wished to–”

“DON’T say fornicate again,” Alex cut her off.  Her mouth wanted a taste of Astra, of her skin.

“What, then, should I say?”  Astra inquired.

Alex felt the electricity growing between their bodies, and she tangled her fingers in Astra’s hair, her gaze burning.  “Fuck.”

“Hm,” Astra nodded, taking note of the ragged edges around Alex’s voice when she said it.  Clearly, a word that carried both heat and weight.  “And do you want to …  _ fuck _ … Agent?”

Alex tugged Astra’s hair to tilt her head back and laid her mouth against the tender skin of her throat.  “Yes, General,” she whispered hotly against Astra’s neck, “I want to fuck.”   And boots still on, pants still around her ankles, she pushed the taller woman against the wall, reached down between them, and slid a finger into her.

Astra moaned and her hands gripped Alex’s hips, moving herself against Alex’s finger.  After a few moments of gently pumping in and out, Alex’s mouth dug into Astra’s shoulder for a moment, until Astra moaned, “More.”

That one word was all Alex needed to hear.  This woman, even defeated, was a general, a paragon of toughness and dignity, and Alex had managed to reduce her and her powerfully muscled body to a single word:  _  More. _

With one of her booted feet, she nudged Astra’s feet apart a little.  Then she dipped down and hooked her arm under Astra’s knee, drawing it up close to her chest, and braced her palm against the wall, leaning forward to let her weight do the work of holding Astra’s leg up.  And then she pushed in with two more fingers, pounding harder, and letting her thumb press against Astra’s clit, drawing more ecstatic moaning.  “Do you like that, Astra?” she panted, digging in roughly and fucking her like it was a mission.  

Astra’s grip on Alex’s hips was so tight that it was likely to leave bruises, and strangely, she didn’t mind.  “Oh, human,”  Astra was moaning breathlessly, thrusting herself against Alex’s hand.  “You … you are right…”  She trailed off as she dropped her head forward to find Alex’s mouth and catch it in a hot kiss, a tangle of teeth and tongue, licking and biting at each other’s lips until Alex caught her breath.

“Right about what?” she panted.  She could feel the tension growing in Astra’s body, could feel Astra’s clit stiffening under her fingers, as if seeking all it could get of Alex’s touch.  

“This… is not fornicating,” she gasped.

“No,” Alex chuckled, not slowing for a moment.  “This is fucking.”  And she pushed her mouth against Astra’s, leaned in harder, and fucked her with rough abandon, feeling her wetness running down her fingers.  “And you’re going to come for me.”

It didn’t matter if Astra understood precisely what she meant, the authority in her tone was enough.  The vigor of her thrusts, like she was trying to break Astra open, was enough.  She felt Astra’s bruising grip on her hips tighten one final time, and then felt all the coiling tension in her powerful body break open and release.  

“Astra,” Alex panted, her head still spinning from how quickly it had happened.

“Alex,” Astra panted back, her hot, wet pussy quivering around Alex’s hand as she milked her orgasm as long as it would go.  Those big tremors, like a landslide, and then those little ones, aftershocks, as she felt Astra melt and go soft in her hands.  

After a moment, Alex let go of Astra’s leg, and they just leaned on each other.  Astra glanced down with a little smile.  “You are still wearing your shoes,” she observed.

Alex shrugged.  She stepped back enough to kneel down and unlace them, glancing up for a moment to appreciate the view from this angle.  Then she stood up, kicked them off, and left them in a pile with her pants in the middle of the hallway.

Astra watched her strolling away.  “Where are you going?”

Alex glanced over her shoulder.  “To my bed.  Are you coming or not?”

“I believe I already did,” Astra quipped, but she followed.

What a quick study.  Alex was looking forward to discovering what else she knew.

 

 


End file.
